The Imagination Box
by ChipmunkStories
Summary: Theodore and Alvin use their Imagination inside a empty box. Simon doesn't know how the box works. This is a spoof of the Spongebob episode Idiot Box.
1. The Package

It was a sunny day. Alvin and Theodore were standing by the mailbox. See anything yet,Alvin? said Theodore. I need my glasses,said Alvin putting 2 glasses of water on his eyes. Hmmm, it s the mail truck! Our package! said Alvin and Theodore. They both start dancing & hopping. I didn t realize it was Happy Hopping Moron Day,said Simon. Theodore Seville? said The Mailman. That s me! said Theodore. The Mailman throws a very big box next to Theodore and Alvin. That s a big box,said Simon. Thank you,said Theodore. Hey Theodore , said Alvin when do we stop hopping? 30 more seconds, Alvin,said Theodore. He probably ordered a lifetime supply of bubble soap,said Simon laughing wile Theodore and Alvin pull out a big-screen TV. Huh? A brand- new television? said Simon. Easy easy,said Theodore throwing the TV onto a trash-can. Yay! said Theodore and Alvin. ust when I thought they couldn t get any stupider, said Simon walking off to Theodore and Alvin , who are now in the box. Let me get this straight, you two ordered a giant screen television just so you could play in the box? asked Simon. Pretty smart, huh? said Theodore. I thought it wouldn t work,said Alvin. Uh-huh, that s quite a plan there,said Simon. Oh, but wait, there was something else I wanted to ask you two. What was it? Oh, yeah, yeah. DON'T YOU TWO HAVE ANY BRAINS? Simon,said Theodore. we don t need a television. Not as long as we have our imagination. Theodore makes a rainbow with his hands. Wow, I never thought of it that way,said Simon. That s really something. Can I have your TV? With imagination,said Theodore. You can be anything you want! A pirate! Arr! A football player! Hut! A chipmunk! said Alvin. Alvin,you re already a chipmunk,said Simon. See Simon? said Alvin. It works! You try! Ok,said Simon. let s see. I m imaging myself watching TV And there it is! Can I have it,Theodore? said Simon. Sure,Simon,said Theodore. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! said Simon. 


	2. Mountain Climbing Adventure

Let s play Mountain Climbing Adventure! said Alvin. Let s go for it! said Theodore. He pulls the flaps of the box over on them. Gloves! said Theodore. Check,said Alvin. Hats! said Theodore. Check,said Alvin. Underwear! said Theodore. Uh check! said Alvin. OK,Alvin,said Theodore. climb up there and secure this rope. You got it! said Alvin. Alvin! Alvin! Alvin, you re going too high! said Theodore. I hope they put some air holes in that box,said Simon going inside the house. Take it easy,Alvin,said Theodore. you ve got to acclimate! I ll take it easy when I m dead! said Alvin. I m shaking hands with Neptune! Woo! Excelsior! Simon opens his door. Now where s that remote? said Simon. he walks up to the remote, which is right next to the box. He picks it up. I am the lizard king! Woo! said Alvin. Alvin? Alvin? Alvin! said Theodore. I think we should keep our voices down! We might start an avalanche! What? said Alvin. I said, I think we should keep our voices down in case of avalanches! said Theodore. What should we keep down? asked Alvin. Morons,said Simon. OUR VOICES! said Theodore. WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP? said Simon kicking the box, causing an avalanche, making Theodore and Alvin screaming & falling. Simon starts sweating, worried he hurt them. Theo...dore? said Simon poking the box, causing another avalanche. Hold me,said Alvin. Hang in there buddy, the chopper is on the way! said Theodore. Theodore! My legs are frozen solid! You re going to have to cut them off with a saw! said Alvin. No Alvin,said Theodore. I can t do that! Why not? asked Alvin. Because I already cut off my own arms! said Theodore. NOOOOOO! said Alvin. Simon opens the box. Theodore and Alvin are just sitting there. What? How were you two making that noise? said Simon. What noise, Simon? said Theodore giggling. We could only hear the sound of our laughter,said Alvin. Yes! But those sound effects: the avalanche, the, the, the said Simon. Don t forget the second avalanche, said Alvin. Forget it,said Simon closing the box. don t know why I m wasting my time out here when I could be watching my brand new television. Attention climbers, please hold on! The saws are on the way! said the Pilot In The Box. YAY! said Theodore and Alvin. Grrrr... AHA! said Simon opening the box again. How are you two doing that? First we establish a base camp at 15,000 feet,said Theodore. The noises! How are you two making those noises? said Simon. That s easy. All you need is a box,said Alvin. And imagination,said Theodore. Are you trying to say that I have no imagination? said Simon. I have more imagination in one tentacle than you two have in your whole bodies. That s good. Now all you need is a box,said Alvin. 


	3. The Green Box

I ll show them! said Simon looking for another box. There s got to be one in here! This hat box should do nicely,said Simon pulling out a sombrero. Why haven t I worn this yet? He gets in the box he is too big for and just sits there staring at his watch. he Kicks the box after he gets mad. Police sirens are heard. Attention! We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up! said the Policeman in the box. What do they want with me? said Simon. What did I do? I must have violated some new box kicking law! he walkis out of the house with the green box. Look officers, everything s OK. I won t do it again! said Simon. You ll never take me alive, coppers! said the criminal in the box. No, Johnny! Don t do it! said ther man in the box. Simon kicks the green box. Oh boy! Another box! said Alvin. he akes the hat box and closes the box they're sitting in, police sirens are heard. I got to try to relax,said Simon. Perhaps I can drown out their childish games with a little TV. he turns on TV to see a box conveyor belt channel. It is here that the boxes reach their final stage of assembly,said the man on TV. Simon changes channel to see a professor talk about a box equation. The equation is illustrated here by this box,said the professor on TV. Simon changes channel to a soap opera. I couldn t afford a present this year, so I got you this box,said the man on TV. That s what I got you! said the woment on TV. Isn t there anything on that isn t about boxes? said Simon. he changes channel. And welcome back to Championship Boxing,said the host on TV. Heh-heh, I guess this is ok,said Simon. I mean, it s not really about boxes. two cardboard boxes are going at each other. I give up, said Simon. 3 2 1 blast off! said the Astronautin the box. How are they doing that? said was the most realistic space launch I ever heard! There must be an explanation. Think,Simon,Think. he imagines of a tape recorder they have and playing real effects. Simon's such a jerk,said Theodore. Laugh at me, will they? said Simon. All right, where is it? Alvin comes out of Simon's box. Here I am! said Alvin. Where s what,Simon? said Theodore. Don t "Where s what,Simon" me! said Simon. Where s the tape recorder? We don t have a tape recorder,Simon,said Theodore. Don t "We don t have a tape recorder,Simon"me! We have a tape recorder box,said Alvin. All right, make way you two, I m coming in,said Simon getting in the box. Welcome aboard,Simon,said Theodore. You ve just set sail on the S.S Imagination. Where our only destination is fantastic adventure! Where do you want to go first? Don t mind me, I m just here to observe,said Simon. Simon, said Theodore. don t you see? Waiting and watching? That s not what the box is all about! It s all about imagination. All right, fine! said Simon. Take me to Robot Pirate Island! I want to arm wrestle with cowboys on the moon! Just do it so I can get back and watch TV! Ok,Simon,said Theodore. Robot Pirate Island it is! Alvin and Theodore close their eyes and make pirate and robot noises. Beep beep Beep,said Alvin. Arr,said Theodore. Boop boop boobeep,said Alvin. Ahoy matey! said Theodore. Beep beep,said Alvin. For that you'll walk the plank! said Theodore. WHY WON T THIS THING TURN ON? said Simon. All right, fine. If you don t want to show me, I don t care! I ve got better things to do than pace the floor wondering how you two work this thing. How do those two work that thing? said Simon. There s got to be a secret button or a switch or something! I mean, listen to that! That sounds like Robot Pirate Island! Think, Squidward, think! I got it! When those two go to bed, I ll sneak in there and find that button. I ll wait all night if I have to! fire works are herd both come out of box. I need sleep to refuel my imagination tanks! said Alvin. I still can t believe those pirates beat all those robots,said Theodore. See you in the morning,said Alvin. Good-night,Alvin! said Theodore. Simon sneaks out to get into the box. he sees a piece of paper on the wall. Hello, what s this? said Simon. his plaque is to commemorate the brave pirates who gave their lives to keep this box safe from the Robot Menace. Lest we forget he tears the paper. I ve got to find that button quick! said Simon. he looks around box. It s got to be around here somewhere. I don t see anything! It s just an empty box! Maybe it really was their imagination. Oh get yourself together,Simon. I mean, do I really believe that if I sit here and pretend to drive a race car that I m suddenly going to start hearing noises? he steps on the imaginary gas pedal and hears the actual noise. What the ? said Simon. Simon turns the imaginary key. It actually works! said Simon. I can t believe it! Oh boy! This beats TV by a long shot! This is the most fun I ve ever had! Listen to that, Gary,said Theodore. Simon finally made the box work after all. That is so great. nly two more laps to the finish line! the garbage truck dumps out the trash. I m in the lead! Out of my way! I m almost there! Victory is mine! the box slides down a trash pile until it hits something, sending Simon into a cherry pie. The next morning Hey, our box is gone! said Theodore. Oh well,said Alvin. I know! Let s go see Simon,said Theodore. I hope he s not too down in the dumps today,said Alvin. 


End file.
